


A Perfect Day

by skillzyo



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skillzyo/pseuds/skillzyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole never wants her day with Waverly to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> Saw an instagram pic of Kat and Dominique kayaking together. It was very inspiring.

Water sloshes against the kayak, glimmering as the sun catches its edges. Speckles of it drip from the blade of the paddle as Nicole smoothly dips the other end into the water. The warmth from the sun beats down on her shoulders and back. She revels in it. She had been so cold before. She takes a moment and tilts her head back, eyes closed, and basks in the sun’s rays. The fresh scent of the surrounding pines fills her senses.

Cool droplets of water against her arm pull her out of the moment, and she lazily turns her head to the side and opens her eyes to find Waverly in a pink and blue kayak beside her, hair twisted into a long braid that hangs over her shoulder. The straps to a bikini top peek out from the collar of her loose shirt.  

“You’re gonna burn,” Waverly says. Nicole shrugs and Waverly rolls her eyes, but she leans over in her kayak and places a kiss on Nicole’s cheek. When she pulls away, there’s a soft, shy smile on her face, and a different warmth blossoms in Nicole's chest at the sight. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Nicole responds with a splash of water from her paddle, aimed right at Waverly’s face.

Waverly sputters and glares at Nicole, who can’t help but grin.

“Oh, you are so going to pay for that,” Waverly says with a playful growl.

She uses her own paddle to send a wave at Nicole. Their laughter fills the air as they frantically splash one another, each trying to get the upper hand over the other. Nicole puts a little too much force into one of her barrages and her eyes widen as the kayak tilts sideways. A moment later, she plunges beneath the water and long seconds pass before she regains her senses and kicks lazily upwards. When she resurfaces, Waverly is doubled over in her kayak, her laughter ringing in Nicole’s ears. She yelps a moment later when Nicole traps her hand in hers and pulls her into the water with her.

She comes up sputtering again, water dripping off her chin. “You know, you’re a lot less charming when you’re being an ass,” she says. Despite her words, she swims closer to Nicole. “You haven’t been very talkative today. Everything alright?”

“Just a headache,” Nicole says in a voice barely above a whisper.

Waverly frowns and places her hand against Nicole’s head. “Maybe too much sun?”

“Maybe,” she says, “but I really don’t wanna head back.” The thought of returning sends a shiver up her spine and for a moment, the cold fills her and her breath catches in her throat. She shakes the feeling off and places her hand against Waverly’s cheek. “I’m happy to spend my day here with you, headache or not.”

Waverly’s cheeks redden and she ducks her head. “I guess we can stay a little longer, but let me know if the headache gets worse. No sun poisoning for you.”

“You’re the boss,” Nicole says.

“I’ll remember you said that when I need your help getting back in the kayak.”

Then Waverly’s lips are on Nicole’s and the lingering cold flees at how pleasant the kiss feels. Waverly pulls away first and, in a flurry of kicks, she makes her way back to the kayaks that had drifted away from them. Nicole shakes her head and follows her, leaving the cold behind for the moment.

After she helps Waverly back into her kayak and pulls herself into her own—a feat only accomplished after several failed attempts—the two of them paddle towards the shore barely visible on the horizon. By the time the bottom of their kayaks scrape against the sand, the sun has dipped below the trees and a chill rides in on the wind blowing against Nicole’s damp hair. Once the kayaks are securely ashore, Nicole lets Waverly lead her to the grass near the treeline where they had left their towels and a blanket.

Nicole groans as she plops down on the blanket. Her headache is worse—Waverly will kill her if she finds out—and every inch of her aches from the day’s exertion. She lays back and looks up at the darkening sky. She catches a few stars already twinkling in the twilight. The blanket shifts as Waverly lays beside her and rolls onto her side. Another shiver, a pleasant one this time, travels along Nicole’s spine as Waverly traces circles over her abdomen with the tip of her finger.

“You know you can’t stay out here forever,” she says in a soft voice. “You have to go back home sometime.”

Nicole laughs and turns on her side. She catches Waverly’s gaze in her own. For once, Waverly doesn’t shy away from the attention. “You mean you don’t want to camp out here in the middle of nowhere with me?”

“I’m not opposed,” Waverly says, “but we both know it’s not going to happen tonight.”

“I knew I should have brought a tent,” Nicole says, and Waverly rolls her eyes. Silence falls over them and Nicole can feel cold tendrils at the tips of her toes crawling their way up her legs. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. “I’m not ready to go back yet.”

“I know,” Waverly says, “but you have to.”

The cold snakes its way to Nicole’s hips. It’s too fast. She remembers the kiss from Waverly’s lips, trying to slow things down, but it doesn’t work. Waverly takes her hand and Nicole winces at the pain that flares in her palm, but she doesn’t pull away.

She takes a shuddering breath and opens her eyes. She asks in a small voice, “You swear you’ll be waitin’ for me back home?”

“Of course,” Waverly says, but her voice is distant and her face blurry.

The cold reaches Nicole’s chest and she gasps, her eyes widening.

The sky above her is bright, blinding even, so different from the sky in the memories that are already fading from her head. Her teeth chatter and every inch of her is stiff. A man’s face blocks her view of the bright, white sky, thankfully, but then he’s shining a light in her eyes. She flinches away from it.

The man’s questions are too fast for Nicole’s hazy mind to keep up with so she decides against speaking at all. Someone helps her up—maybe the man she doesn’t know—and she feels like she’s floating. Then she realizes it’s because there’s a stretcher beneath her. The man and some other people Nicole doesn’t recognize are carrying her to the ambulance on the side of the road. Further down the street, she sees a car. She looks down at her aching hand, only to find that it’s been bandaged. A red stain is already blossoming from her palm. She glances to the side, her head spinning at the movement, and sees a trail of red in the snow leading from the woods to the ditch she had been thrown in.

She hopes she didn’t scare the people who had found her.

A vague memory of a promise echoes in Nicole’s mind after the doors close and the ambulance lurches forward. A promise of warmth and safety. The people around her speak too quickly for her to comprehend and they’re a flurry of activity, poking and prodding at her, pawing at her clothes. Watching them makes her headache worse, so she closes her eyes. Only one steady image fills her hazy mind and brings a sense of calm:

Waverly Earp with a shy smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I figured maybe while Nicole was flirting with life and death in that ditch, maybe she mentally went off to a space where she felt safe and warm and could be with her favorite person instead of, you know, dying in the cold. Also, I'm sorry that I have a habit of taking perfectly fluffy situations and inserting mild angst into them. It's my only talent.


End file.
